Another Autumn
by Artemisaish
Summary: Satu musim lagi bersamamu, dan untuk selamanya. Sasuke-centric. Spesial for Shrine Event "Narusasu Day 2013" Mind to RnR?


Sekuel dari "Autumn In Your Eyes" dan "Light In Your Eyes"

* * *

Angin musim gugur kota Kyoto menerpa wajahku yang ditekuk kesal, sudah satu setengah jam 45 detik aku menunggu _Baka Dobe_ itu di taman ini.

Mengapa aku bisa tahu sedetil itu?

Itu karena aku sedang berada di tengah taman dengan jam digital besar di depanku.

Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu sampai telat seperti ini? Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa aku paling benci menunggu? Jika saja aku tahu, dia bakal telat seperti ini aku pasti sudah tiduran dulu di sofaku yang hangat. Biar dia saja yang menungguku, tahu rasa!

Aku kembali menggerutu ketika angin kembali berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhku yang berlapis jaket cokelat. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Daun-daun _momiji_ berguguran, bagaikan kertas-kertas merah yang beterbangan.

Damai.

Sebenarnya, aku akan menikmati pemandangan di hadapanku, jika saja aku sedang tidak kesal menunggunya. Bagaimana dia bisa setega ini pada 'suaminya'? Apakah dia tidak pernah berpikir aku akan mati kedinginan atau membeku di sini?

Menghela napas.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, sudah dua jam aku menunggunya. Dan dia belum juga menampakkan cengiran bodohnya itu. Aku berpikir, dia mungkin lupa dengan janjinya untuk menemuiku di sini dan malah sibuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen di kantornya. Memang, sejak dia diangkat jadi Direktur empat tahun lalu, kami memang jadi jarang bersama. Walau begitu, aku maklum dengan tanggung jawabnya. Aku sendiri juga seorang Direktur di salah satu perusahaan kakak yang diberikan kepadaku. Dan hari ini aku sengaja mengambil cuti karena semalam dia bilang ingin janji bertemu di taman ini.

Menyebalkan!

Aku mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman berselimut merah di belakangku. Kakiku melangkah tak tentu arah. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin meredam kekesalan dengan berjalan. Sepanjang jalan agak sepi, aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Kemana gerangan orang-orang? Ini kan belum libur Natal, bahkan salju belum turun. Lalu, samar-samar di kejauhan. Aku mendengar sorak-sorai yang ramai.

Aku menepuk jidat pelan.

Tentu saja! Ini kan waktunya festival tahunan di Kyoto, bahkan seluruh Jepang.

Festival _Jidai_.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat festival, kapan yah terakhir? Mungkin sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Woah…sudah selama itukah?

Sepanjang perjalanan, orang-orang tampak melihatku, entah dengan pandangan kagum, atau pandangan lainnya. Huh! Aku sudah terbiasa dipandang begitu. Menjengkelkan. Ditambah lagi, setelah pandangan tidak jelas itu pasti diikuti dengan kikikan tidak jelas lalu tersenyum memuakkan. Ah, mereka memang menyebalkan! Aku hanya memasang wajah datar melewati tanpa menghiraukan mereka.

Festival _Jidai_ ini tidak ada yang berubah dari terakhir kulihat tujuh tahun yang lalu. Banyak wanita memakai _kimono_ dengan corak bervariasi, lalu para lelaki ada yang mengenakan _yukata_, atau memakai baju perang. Festival dengan latar daun _g__inko_ yang berwarna kekuningan di tengah keramaian...

_Déjà vu._

Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal ini? Perasaan terpendam yang mencoba bangkit kembali.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencarinya. Aku yakin, dia ada di sini.

Ukh…di sini terlalu ramai! Aku memegang kepalaku, pusing. Aku memang tidak pernah suka dengan keramaian. Beda sekali dengan 'suamiku'. Aku berputar satu kali lagi mencarinya. Lalu…

Tiba-tiba aku terjerat dengan sebuah pesona biru yang menakjubkan dengan latar daun kekuningan yang terlihat seperti serpihan emas.

Silau.

Bagaikan matahari yang berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Dan tiba-tiba, hanya ada matahari dan aku di dunia ini, seolah-olah semuanya berpusat padaku dan matahari itu. Dia tersenyum lembut menatapku. Biru menakjubkan masih menjerat mataku. Aku terpaku.

Dia berdiri di depanku.

Dengan mata biru yang menghipnotis, rambut kuning yang melambai tertiup angin dan senyuman lembut. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kepalaku, mengusapnya pelan. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhannya. Lalu, aku membuka mata, memandangnya.

"_Happy Anniversary, _Sasuke_._"

Aku membelalakkan mata.

Kaget.

Lalu, semuanya tiba-tiba berputar di kepalaku. Rangkaian kejadian terpendam tujuh tahun yang lalu. Di saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Lalu, di saat dia mengatakan ingin hidup bersamaku. Di saat dia mengikat janji untuk selamanya. Dadaku terasa hangat di tengah angin musim gugur. Aku telah menemukannya! Matahari musim gugur yang selalu menghangatkanku. Aku balas tersenyum.

"_Happy Anniversary, _Naruto."

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
